Eterno Amor
by Lulu Potter Malfoy
Summary: Kagome se cansa de esperar pela escolha de Inuyasha e resolve partir em busca de Sesshoumaru, que havia prometido treiná-la. No caminho, ela faz novos amigos e acaba encontrando o amor. Naraku finalmente é derrotado e Kagome volta para a Era Atual. Novos segredos serão revelados nesta história de amor e amizade.
1. Uma Nova Amizade

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Se realmente fosse meu, Kagome acabaria com o Sesshy e o Inuyasha teria ido para o inferno com a Kikyo. (Eu não suporto ele por não decidir com quem realmente ama.)

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence mas sim a Yoshihiro Togashi. Se fosse meu o Koenma só teria a sua forma adolescente.

Essa fic foi feita para minha diversão e a de vocês

"Fic" - fala dos personagens

"_Fic_" - pensamentos

"**Fic**" - besta interior do Kurama

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

"INUYASHA SENTA!" o grito de Kagome ecoou por todo o lugar, Shippou e Kirara fizeram uma leve careta de desconforto e Inuyasha foi de cara ao chão como sempre.

Quando se acalmou um pouco, a miko chamou seus amigos e suspirou.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou! Inuyasha passou dos limites" disse ela cansada

"Para onde você vai Kagome?" perguntou Sango

"Vou a procura de Sesshoumaru-sama e pedirei a ele para me treinar" respondeu Kagome

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Por que ele?" pergunta Shippou curioso

"Ele é bem forte mas também vai irritar muito o Inuyasha" respondeu ela simplesmente

"Quando pretende partir?" doeu mais do que o monge pensou fazer a simples pergunta.

A resposta de Kagome foi direta "Agora mesmo"

Miroku se lembrou de algo e engoliu em seco.

"Kagome, se você se for,... Quem vai detectar os fragmentos da joia?" perguntou ele incerto

Sango ainda tentava descobrir um jeito de fazer Kagome ficar mas perdeu todas as esperanças com a resposta de sua amiga.

"Pergunte a Inuyasha quando acordar!" disse ela friamente "Afinal... Não é ele que é o Alfa? Não duvido nada que assim que eu sair ele vai arrumar um jeito de encaixar Kikyo no grupo" sua voz soou amarga no final de sua sentença.

"Vamos nos ver novamente certo?" pergunta Sango com lágrimas nos olhos dando um abraço em sua melhor amiga.

"Na hora certa Sango" sussurrou Kagome "_Por que será que sinto que está viagem mudará minha vida?_" pergunta a miko a si mesma mentalmente.

"Tenha cuidado e volte para nós" disse Sango sorrindo.

"Não precisa se preocupar! Sei cuidar de mim mesma" afirmou Kagome com um pequeno sorriso o que era a mais pura verdade. Desde que chegou a era feudal a três anos, ela aos poucos foi ganhando controle sobre seus poderes mas com um pouco mais de treinamento, ela seria considerada a miko mais poderosa desde a lendária Midoriko.

Depois de várias despedidas chorosas da parte de Sango e Shippou, Kagome pegou sua mochila juntamente com seu arco e flecha e seguiu para a direção contrária a que seus amigos iam, para dentro da floresta.

Passaram-se algumas horas desde a saída de Kagome quando o feitiço do colar de subjugação de Inuyasha perdeu o efeito e o hanyou se levanta furioso.

"Por que fez isso sua bruxa!" exclama ele irritado

Ele olha em volta estranhando não ter recebido resposta mas demora alguns minutos para perceber que Kagome já não está mais lá.

"Ei monge! Onde Kagome foi?" pergunta Inuyasha rudemente

"Ela foi embora Inuyasha! Finalmente ela cansou de você" disse o monge calmamente

"Como?!" diz o Inu chocado

"Você ainda não entendeu seu estúpido! Kagome foi embora e não vai voltar porque ela se cansou de sempre brigar com você" gritou Sango derramando lágrimas de raiva.

"Ela não tem o direito de fazer isso! Ela é minha detectora de cacos! Não pode apenas sair assim!" rosna ele com raiva

"O que você disse!" sussurrou Sango perigosamente. Ela já estava na borda com Inuyasha e se ele falasse qualquer coisa no momento, ele iria se encontrar inconsciente em um segundo.

"N-Nada" resmungou ele

"Se ele não se toca logo, vai acabar com problemas" sussurrou Shippou baixinho

O monge e a exterminadora só assentiram tristemente.

KHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYKKHYK

Kagome já estava andando a horas em direção a oeste e estava se sentindo muito cansada.

"_Como vou encontrá-lo assim? Maldita a mania do Sesshoumaru de esconder sua aura_" - pensou ela aflita.

O que seus amigos não sabiam era que Kagome e Sesshoumaru eram amigos, tanto que Sesshoumaru se encarregou de treina-la sempre que se encontavam. Esse é o motivo dela ter aprendido tanto em apenas três anos.

Ela andou até uma clareira maravilhosa onde tinha um lago cristalino e mais atrás uma terma. O chão estava coberto de flores das mais variadas e também havia sakuras cerca de cinco metros da margem do lago. O lugar era tão calmo e bonito que Kagome resolveu parar lá e descansar.

Depois de um tempo somente sentindo a brisa suave do entardecer no rosto, Kagome decidiu se banhar. Ela pegou um conjunto de roupas limpas, shamppo, condicionador e sabonete perfumado e se dirigiu a terma.

Na borda, ela se despiu e entrou na água quente com um suspiro satisfeito e enquanto lavava cuidadosamente seus longos cabelos, ela se lembrou da briga com Inuyasha que causou sua partida.

**Flash Back on**

_Kagome e os outros andavam pela floresta onde sua última batalha contra Naraku ocorreu, todos estavam exaustos mas Inuyasha insistia em continuar andando. Até mesmo Shippou e Kirara que eram yokais completos estavam quase desmaiando e Inuyasha, como um meio-yokai não estava nem suando._

_Kagome logo suspeitou que tinha algo errado._

_"Para que a pressa Inuyasha?" perguntou ela ao hanyou_

_"Keh! Não é da sua conta moça" disse ele rispidamente_

_A resposta irritou Kagome que estava cansada demais para se controlar._

_"Você vai encontrar a Kikyo não é?" pergunta a miko friamente_

_O hanyou vacilou ligeiramente e continuou andando._

_"Então é isso! Nós quase nos matamos para derrotar o bastardo do Naraku e recuperar a joia enquanto ela fica fora das lutas! Só esperando a batalha finalmente terminar para usar a joia para ressucitar! Estou certa Inuyasha?" sussurra Kagome friamente com os olhos brilhando prigosamente._

_Inuyasha não respondeu mas a forma como seu corpo ficou tenso com as palavras respondeu por si só._

_"Eu não posso acreditar nisso!" sussurrou Kagome furiosa "Você realmente acha que eu vou dar a joia para Kikyo quando tudo isso terminar?"_

_"Mas é claro que vai" foi a resposta arrogante_

_"Ah! Mas não vou mesmo! Eu sou a Guardiã da Joia de Quatro Almas legítima. Não sou e nem nunca fui reencarnação de Kikyo mas sim de Midoriko" disse Kagome calmamente_

_"O QUÊ?!" gritaram todos_

_"Você está mentindo! A joia pertence a Kikyo" disse Inuyasha com raiva_

_"Tudo o que eu disse é a mais pura verdade! A joia nem deveria ter caído nas mãos de Kikyo em primeiro lugar" disse a miko_

_"Como assim Kagome?" perguntou Miroku_

_"Lembra da Tsubaki?" pergunta Kagome e todos acenam com a cabeça "Ela não jogou apenas uma maldição em Kikyo mas duas. A segunda foi tão forte e precisa, que chegou a mudar todo o destino de Kikyo"_

_Todos estavam atordoados para dizer qualquer coisa assim Kagome continuou:_

_"Originalmente, seu pai Sango, queria levar a joia para a Lady do Leste que era uma miko-yokai muito poderosa. A maldição de Tsubaki não afetou somente Kikyo mas também a família real do Leste, Onigumo, Inuyasha e os exterminadores. A família real foi atacada e dada como desaparecida, fazendo com que dessem a joia para Kikyo purificar e acaba arrumando toda essa confusão" termina de explicar Kagome_

_"Eu não acredito em você! Você está com ciúmes que a Kikyo é mais bonita e mais forte que você" sussurra Inuyasha irritado_

_Esse comentário quebrou algo dentro do coração de Kagome e toda dor e raiva que ela tinha para Inuyasha e Kikyo foi liberada._

_"INUYASHA SENTA!" ela abasteceu o comando com toda dor e raiva que sentia._

**Flash Back off**

Kagome suspirou tristemente.

_"Por que Inuyasha tem que ser tão estúpido? Posso não ser apaixonada por ele mais mas isso não me impede de ser amiga dele!"_ pensou Kagome mergulhando na terma para limpar a espuma.

Ela saiu e envolveu uma toalha fofa em seu corpo, reuniu suas coisas e se vestiu e voltou para seu acampamento improvisado.

Pouco tempo depois, ele sente a presença de dois yokais mas um está definitivamente mais fraco que o outro e logo em seguida um grito de dor.

Ela pegou seu arco e flecha e se dirigiu cuidadosamente para a direção em que escutou o grito. Chegando lá, ela viu um yokai de estatura baixa, com cabelos negros que desafiavam a gravidade, uma faixa branca na testa e olhos vermelhos frios sendo atacado e era muito lento para se desviar dos golpes, provando assim que a aura mais fraca era dele.

Cansada da luta injusta, Kagome rapidamente atirou uma flecha purificadora no atacante que se desintegrou no mesmo instante.

Kagome se aproxima lentamente do garoto que a olhava com um misto de surpresa e desagrado.

"Você está bem?" pergunta ela se agachando em frente a ele

"Estou. Poderia ter vencido sem sua ajuda onna" responde ele friamante

Ela olhou para ele e via a dor muito bem escondida em seus olhos.

"Eu não acredito em você" diz Kagome calmamente

Ele tentou se levantar mas logo caiu novamente

"Como você iria lutar se mal se aguenta em pé?" pergunta Kagome

O garoto grunhiu e não respondeu sabendo que ela estava certa e logo desmaiou.

Kagome curou suas feridas e voltou para seu acampamento apoiando o jovem yokai inconsciente.

Quando ele acordou no dia seguinte, Kagome já estava de pé. O jovem olhou para ela com curiosidade.

"Por que você me salvou" pergunta ele suavemente

"Porque estava ferido" foi a resposta

Isso não foi o bastante para ele.

"Mas... Eu sou um yokai e você é uma miko" insistiu ele

"Não sou uma miko tradicional. Já deve ter ouvido falar de mim, viajo com um inu-hanyou " explicou Kagome

"Obrigado" disse ele "Não costumo dizer estas coisas" acrescentou ele tardiamente

"Você não tem que me agradecer! Mas, me responda uma coisa" diz Kagome com curiosidade

"O quê?"

"Por que aquele yokai estava te atacando?"

Ele suspirou tristemente.

"Entre os yokais, sou o que chamam de "Criança Proibida" respondeu ele "Minha mãe era uma Donzela do Gelo que ignorou as regras e dormiu com um homem" completou ele

Kagome sabia das tradições das Donzelas do Gelo e logo sentiu uma enorme compaixão pelo yokai a sua frente.

"Você deve ter sofrido muito" sussurra ela baixinho

"Não se preocupe, está tudo no passado e a propósito, meu nome é Hiei" diz ele calmamente

"Meu nome é Kagome"

"A Shikon no Miko?" pergunta Hiei com os olhos levemente arregalados

"Sim! Não sou o que pensava não é?" respondeu Kagome em um tom brincalhão

"Nem um pouco" respondeu ele com um pequeno sorriso

"O que você acha de viajar comigo Hiei?" pergunta Kagome "Não sou muito acostumada a viajar sozinha" completou ela timidamente.

"Você tem certeza? Vai haver mais ataques com a minha presença"

"Não tem problema! Sou muito acostumada com isso"

"Então tudo bem... Kagome" respondeu Hiei dando os ombros

Kagome sorriu e o abraçou.

"Obrigada! Obrigada!"

Ele retribuiu o abraço timidamente sorrindo levemente.

Eles passaram o resto do dia conversando e ao final do mesmo já eram grandes amigos.

Hiei se recostou em uma árvore próxima olhando para Kagome adormecida.

"_Ela é mutio especial! Ela é gentil e amável com qualquer espécie e é por isso que ela é uma verdadeira miko_" pensou Hiei carinhosamente fechando os olhos e adormecendo.


	2. O Ladrão Lendário Kurama Youko

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Se realmente fosse meu, Kagome acabaria com o Sesshy e o Inuyasha teria ido para o inferno com a Kikyo. (Eu não suporto ele por não decidir com quem realmente ama.)

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence mas sim a Yoshihiro Togashi. Se fosse meu o Koenma só teria a sua forma adolescente.

Essa fic foi feita para minha diversão e a de vocês

"Fic" - fala dos personagens

"_Fic_" - pensamentos

"**Fic**" - besta interior do Kurama

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

No dia seguinte, quando Kagome se levantou, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi se esticar como um gato e olhar em volta.

Seus olhos pararam em Hiei que a observava com um leve sorriso.

"Bom dia Hiei" disse a miko sorrindo suavemente

"Bom dia Kagome"

Kagome foi se lavar enquanto Hiei foi procurar algo para o café-da-manhã.

Enquanto na terma, Kagome estava em alerta máximo pois sentia a aura de um yokai desconhecido por perto.

Para sua segurança, ela colocou uma barreira muito forte envolta dela e da terma, se despiu e mergulhou na água quente se lavando rapidamente antes de voltar para o acampamento onde se sentou para esperar que Hiei voltasse.

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Kurama Youko saltava de galho em galho em direção ao oeste. Suas orelhas se contrairam levemente com cada som, sua cauda balançava enquanto ele saltava assim como seus longos cabelos prateados voavam com a brisa da manhã.

De repente, ele pará e levanta o nariz para o ar, farejando suavemente, seus olhos se fecham enquanto respirava o mais doce cheiro que já sentiu. Sua besta, a muito adormecida, despertou com o perfume.

"**Companheira**" rosnou suavemente

"_O que disse_?"

"**Companheira**" repetiu mais alto

"_Então este cheiro divino pertence a minha companheira_" pensou Youko e logo um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e os olhos dourados brilharam "_Isso vai ser divertido_"

Ele mudou seu rumo e seguiu o perfume que agora ele sabia que pertencia sua companheira.

Quanto mais ele se aproximava de seu destino, mais forte o cheiro ficava e sua besta ronronava de contentamento.

Chegando ao local onde o perfume era mais forte, o que viu fez sua respiração parar.

Ele viu uma jovem mulher de cabelos negros como o ébano e olhos azuis como safiras com lábios rosa carnudos. Quadris estreitos e todas as curvas nos locais certos. Era a fêmea perfeita.

Ele a seguiu até a terma e começou a ofegar quando ela se despiu e entrou na água quente. Ele não percebeu a barreira até depois que era muito tarde.

"_Então ela é uma miko! Isso está ficando interessante_" pensou ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

Quando ela terminou seu banho e se dirigiu para o acampamento, ele a seguiu com a aura escondida.

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Hiei logo voltou com dois coelhos que logo Kagome limpou e pos para assar na fogueira que tinha feito mais cedo.

"Hiei?" chamou Kagome depois de um tempo

"O que aconteceu Kagome?" perguntou Hiei quando sentiu a preocupação leve na aura dela

"Você pode sentir se tem algum yokai por perto?" perguntou Kagome olhando-o nos olhos

"Por quê? Você pode sentir algum?" perguntou Hiei curioso

"Há pouco tempo eu senti uma forte aura yokai e parecia que estava me observando mas agora, eu não sinto nada e é isso que me preocupa" disse a miko frustada

Isso deixou Hiei tenso, se Kagome não conseguia sentir a aura então se tratava de um yokai muito poderoso que sabia encobrir sua aura.

Pela primeira vez, desde que conheceu Kagome, Hiei tirou a faixa da testa revelando o Jagan.

Ao ver o olho na testa de Hiei, Kagome suspirou. Ela já tinha lido sobre o Jagan e sabia que para te-lo, a pessoa tinha que desistir de algo muito importante para ele.

O Jagan brilhou e no mesmo instante Hiei olhou diretamente para onde Kurama estava escondido.

"Já sei que está ai! Pode sair... raposa" disse Hiei firmemente

Kagome suspirou quando viu o yokai finalmente descer da árvore onde estava anteriormente.

Ele tinha cabelos prateados na cintura, olhos dourados brilhantes com duas orelhas de raposa no topo da cabeça e uma cauda felpuda balançando levemente enquanto ele andava graciosamente em direção a eles.

Hiei colocou a faixa novamente e se virou para encarar o recém-chegado.

"Bem raposa... O que faz por aqui?" perguntou ele friamente

"Isso é maneira de cumprimentar um velho amigo Hiei" disse ele maliciosamente

"Não mude de assunto Kurama. O que faz aqui?" pergunta Hiei friamente, inconscientemente se movendo para a frente de Kagome.

Kurama viu isso e estreitou os olhos para a visão.

"Tudo bem! Você me pegou! Estou aqui por causa da menina" bufou Kurama

"_Por que é que eu não desconfiei! Já faz algum tempo desde que vieram atrás dos cacos e pensando bem, depois que me separei de Inuyasha não tive nenhum problema_" pensou Kagome suspirando tristemente

"O que você quer de mim?" perguntou ela a Kurama

Ele olhou nos olhos dela fixamente e ela estremeceu quando viu a pura luxúria nos olhos dele.

"_Ah não! Conheço aquele olhar! É o mesmo que Naraku sempre tem quando olha para mim_" pensa Kagome aflita

"Hiei" disse ela com a voz tensa "Vamos embora"

Hiei olhou para Kagome e sentiu o ligeiro cheiro de medo na aura dela. Ele se virou para Kurama e estreitou os olhos.

"Nem pense nisso raposa! Eu não vou permitir que faça isso com ela" rosnou o hibrído

Todo o corpo de Kagome tremia levemente enquanto sua raiva aumentava. Ela fechou os olhos para tentar se acalmar mas de nada adiantou.

Sua aura começou a crepitar em volta do seu corpo e ela abriu os olhos que brilhavam com sua raiva.

Kagome olhou para Kurama que se encolheu um pouco com o olhar furioso.

"O...que...você...quer" rosnou ela

Ele sustentou o olhar mas nada disse. A miko olhou para Hiei um pouco mais calma.

"Você leu os pensamentos dele certo?" perguntou ela ao amigo

Hiei confirmou com a cabeça e suspirou.

"Quero ver você sair dessa agora raposa" disse ele olhando Kurama maliciosamente "Ele estava pensando na melhor maneira de te levar para a cama dele" disse Hiei se virando para Kagome.

Kagome ficou furiosa. Sua aura crepitava em volta de seu corpo até que de repente, ela se virou para a borda da floresta e o que quer que ela tenha visto lá, a acalmou consideravelmente.

"Kagome" disse o recém-chegado

Quando viu quem havia chegado, Kurama ficou tenso e murmurou baixinho "Merda!"

Kagome correu e se jogou nos braços do yokai que a abraçou carinhosamente.

"Até que enfim te achei Sesshy" disse ela sorrindo alegremente

"Eu acho que fui eu que te encontrei Kagome" disse o Lord suavemente

"E como fez isso, pode me explicar?" pergunta a miko com um beicinho

"Aconteceu de eu ter cruzado com o mestiço do meu irmão e seus amigos e descobri que você tinha saido. Eu estava voltando para o castelo para pegar Rin e Jaken quando senti sua energia neste local e aqui estou." explicou o Lord do Oeste.

"Será que quando você encontrou o grupo, Kikyo estava lá?" perguntou Kagome suavemente

"A miko morta? Sim, ela estava lá. Agarrada que nem uma pulga no mestiço" respondeu Sesshoumaru desgostoso

Kagome sorriu suavemente e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru.

"Sabe Sesshy, eu queria que Inuyasha fosse mais esperto! Kikyo só está usando ele e o bobo nem percebe" murmurou a miko

"Ser estúpido está na natureza dele Kagome. Nada o faria mudar!" disse Sesshoumaru baixinho

"Eu sei" suspirou Kagome

Hiei e Kurama observavam a cena de longe e o último estava lutando para controlar sua besta que estava tendo um ataque de ciúmes ao ver Kagome nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

"Mas mudando de assunto Kagome... O que te deixou com tanta raiva agora pouco?" perguntou Sesshoumaru

"Sempre que Naraku ataca, na maior parte das vezes, o objetivo dele é pegar os cacos da joia mas, de vez em quando, ele olha para mim luxúria" disse ela estremecendo no final "Só de imaginar ele me tocando me deixa furiosa" Kagome deixou de fora a parte de Kurama tentando seduzi-la.

"Agora eu tenho mais um motivo para matar aquele desgraçado" rosnou Sesshoumaru

Kagome saiu dos braços de Sesshoumaru e olhou nos olhos.

"Por favor não faça nada de precipitado Sesshy" disse Kagome beijando suavemente sua bochecha

"Você também" sussurrou Sesshoumaru acariciando os cabelos negros de Kagome antes de se virar e ir embora.

No mesmo instante, Hiei já estava ao lado dela com os olhos levemente arregalados.

"O que você é para o Senhor Sesshoumaru? Onde você o conheceu?" pergunta ele com curiosidade

"Para responder a primeira, eu acho que ele me considera uma irmã mais nova. Já a segunda, bem... eu viajava com o meio irmão dele, nosso primeiro encontro foi um puro acaso" respondeu ela

Kurama soltou um suspiro que não sabia que estava segurando ao ouvir isso.

"_Isso é um alívio!_" pensou a raposa aliviada "_Agora que sei que não tenho concorrência será mais fácil conquista-la_" ele se lembrou de algo e gemeu "_Ela é considerada a irmã mais nova do Senhor do Oeste! Se eu não for realmente sério sobre acasalar com ela não sei o que pode acontecer comigo_" pensou ele frustado

Hiei olhou para ele neste pensamento e sorriu maliciosamente.

"_O que você vai fazer agora raposa?_" zombou ele mentalmente

"_Cala a boca Hiei_" rosnou Kurama

Hiei só deu um pequeno e se virou para Kagome.

"Vamos agora?" perguntou ele suavemente

Ela acenou com a cabeça concordando e começou a se dirigir na mesma direção que Sesshouraru foi embora.

"Ei! Vocês vão me deixar aqui?" perguntou a raposa com um beicinho

Kagome se virou e olhou fixamente para ele.

"Você pode vir mas se fizer uma gracinha... " ameaçou a miko com olhos estreitos

Kurama engoliu em seco

"Vou me comportar" disse ele

Hiei assistia a tudo com um sorriso pequeno mas divertido.

Assim os três começaram a andar em direção que Kagome agora sabia que se localizava o Castelo do Oeste.

Kurama olhou de soslaio para Kagome e suspirou inaldivelmente.


	3. Descobrindo Sentimentos

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Se realmente fosse meu, Kagome acabaria com o Sesshy e o Inuyasha teria ido para o inferno com a Kikyo. (Eu não suporto ele por não decidir com quem realmente ama.)

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence mas sim a Yoshihiro Togashi. Se fosse meu o Koenma só teria a sua forma adolescente.

Essa fic foi feita para minha diversão e a de vocês

"Fic" - fala dos personagens

"_Fic_" - pensamentos

"**Fic**" - besta interior do Kurama

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Passaram-se seis meses desde que Kurama se juntou a Kagome e Hiei. Ai vocês me perguntam: Seis meses e eles ainda não chegaram? Com dois yokais no grupo? A resposta é simples: Kagome se recusava ser carregada. Ela dizia que conseguia caminhar perfeitamente sozinha e não tinha necessidade de ser carregada. Hiei não discutiu pois sabia que não ia adiantar de nada e Kurama concordou pois não queria entrar no lado ruim da miko que ele já estava bastante atraído.

Nesses meses, quanto mais se aproximava do castelo, mais yokais que queriam os cacos da joia apareciam e neste dia em particular, todos os yokais que atacavam tinham pelo menos um caco já em sua posse.

Ao destruir o demônio com que estava atualmente lutando, Kagome deu um bufo de irritação.

"Esses yokais são burros ou o quê? Quanto mais nos aproximamos do castelo do Sesshy, mais yokais aparecem! Se eles fossem mais espertos eles atacariam o mais longe possível do castelo" rosnou Kagome frustada

"Kagome...Todos os yokais que vão atrás dessa joia são muito estúpidos" disse Hiei calmamente

"Com algumas poucas exceções" murmurou Kagome se lembrando de Naraku e seus planos para pegar ao cacos.

Nessa Hiei teve que concordar, depois de tudo que ele ouviu sobre Naraku, ele estava longe de ser estúpido.

"Exceções?!" perguntou Kurama sem entender

"Mais como exceção" disse Hiei

"Aposto que até você já ouviu falar do hanyou aranha que destroi tudo por onde passa e está em busca dos cacos da Shikon no Tama" disse Kagome olhando para ele por cima do ombro

"Ah sim! Já ouvi falar sobre ele" disse Kurama

Eles continuaram caminhando até que encontraram uma clareira a poucos metros de distância do local onde tinham lutado mais cedo.

Como sempre, Hiei saiu para caçar o jantar e Kagome, logo encontrou uma terma onde ela foi se banhar, levando com ela sua mochila.

Kurama a seguiu com sua aura escondida e se sentou em uma árvore com uma boa visão da terma mas Kagome não podia ve-lo.

Ela se despiu e entrou na água suspirando satisfeita. Ela pos um pouco de shamppo nas mãos e esfregou os cabelos suavemente enquanto pensava na confusão em que sua vida havia se transformado.

De uma estudante normal, ela se tornou uma miko que derrota demônios malvados para proteger os mais fracos.

Mas agora, o problema dela era outro completamente diferente.

Desde que conheceu Kurama, ela sentiu algo por ele mas, depois de sua experiência com Inuyasha, a miko não conseguia amar facilmente mais. Além disso, ele era um yokai raposa, ou seja, não era muito confiável de natureza.

O problema é que nos meses em que viajava com ele, esse sentimento foi crescendo e se tornando mais profundo do que ela achou ser possível e ela não podia contar a ele pois não sabia extamente o que ele sentia.

Kagome tinha certeza absoluta que a luxúria está lá, mas também tem outra coisa que ela não pode identificar e estava frustando ela.

A miko suspirou resignada enquanto mergulhava para tirar a espuma de seu cabelo.

"Por que nada é fácil para mim? Eu só me apaixono por caras que não vão me amar de volta! Primeiro foi Inuyasha e agora o Kurama" disse a miko baixinho para si mesma.

Kurama quase caiu da árvore onde se encontrava ao ouvir isso "_Por que será que ela acredita que não vou ama-la de volta?_" pensou ele com curiosidade

Mas na verdade, nem mesmo Kurama sabia o que sentia. Sempre que olhava para Kagome, ele sentiu um calor no peito, cada sorriso que ela dava fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e tudo o que ele mais queria era toma-la nos braços e beija-la o quanto puder.

Ele nunca tinha sentido isso e sua besta se recusava a lhe dizer o que era esse sentimento. Cada dia foi ficando mais difícil não tocar em Kagome e ele se sentia extremamente frustado.

Enquanto Kurama pensava, Kagome saiu do banho, se vestiu e voltou para a clareira onde começou uma fogueira. A raposa em questão chegou logo depois e se sentou ao lado dela suspirando desanimado.

"O que houve Kurama?" perguntou Kagome curiosa

Kurama olhou nos olhos dela, debatendo-se mentalmente se contava a ela ou não mas no fim decidiu que ela podia saber.

"Eu me sinto frustado Kagome" começou ele "Você vê... Essa garota é minha companheira e naturalmente eu quero ela mas..." hesitou ele

"Mas o que Kurama?" insistiu Kagome

"Mas ultimamente sempre que a vejo sorrir meu coração bate mais forte, só de olhar para ela, sinto um calor no meu peito, faria de tudo apenas para abraça-la ou até beija-la" sussurrou a raposa

Kagome riu suavemente quando ele terminou, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

"Acha isso engraçado?" rosnou ele frustado

"Não é isso Kurama! Estou rindo porque parece que você está apaixonado meu amigo" disse Kagome sorrindo suavemente mas por dentro seu coração foi quebrado mais uma vez "_Não disse! Me apaixono só para terminar de coração partido_" pensou ela tristemente

"Apaixonado? Mas eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém Kagome" disse ele atordoado

"E foi por isso que você não sabia o que sentia" explicou Kagome

Neste instante Hiei voltou com o jantar e eles comeram em silêncio e pouco tempo depois se deitaram para dormir.

Algumas horas depois e Kagome ainda não tinha conseguido pegar no sono então ela resolveu caminhar um pouco.

Ela andou até um lago perto de onde seus amigos dormiam e se sentou na beira e puxou os joelhos para o peito e apoiou o queixo neles. Ela sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelas bochechas mas não fez nada para impedi-las. Ela se sentia triste e iria chorar a noite toda se fosse preciso.

O que ela não contava, é que Hiei percebeu quando ela saiu e a seguiu, vendo ela chorar por seu coração partido.

Ele se aproximou e abraçou sussurando palavras calmantes em seu ouvido.

"Por que chorás Kagome?" perguntou Hiei limpando suas lágrimas e a olhando nos olhos ternamente.

"Ah Hiei! Eu acho que me apaixonei por Kurama" sussurrou ela baixinho

Hiei olhou para ela sem entender.

"E qual é o problema?" perguntou ele acariciando o cabelo da miko

"Ele já tem alguém que ele gosta" confessou Kagome

Hiei queria revirar o olhos de irritação. Kagome pode ser muito inteligente mas, quando se trata disso, ou seja, assuntos do coração, ela é bastante ingênua. Há meses que ele percebeu os sentimentos de Kurama para a miko e vice-versa. Mas depois de ver a miko, que ele já considerava sua irmã mais nova neste estado, ele decidiu agir. Ele olhou para Kagome, que agora dormia profundamente em seu colo.

"Vou faze-los admitir seus sentimentos um pro outro ou não me chamo Hiei" prometeu ele a si mesmo baixinho

Hiei se levantou com cuidado, para não despertar Kagome e voltou para o acampamento, onde se encostou em uma árvore e logo adormeceu, sem saber que do outro lado do acampamento, uma certa raposa o observava com ciúmes por causa de sua proximidade a Kagome.


	4. O Passado Revelado! Confissão Esperada

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Se realmente fosse meu, Kagome acabaria com o Sesshy e o Inuyasha teria ido para o inferno com a Kikyo. (Eu não suporto ele por não decidir com quem realmente ama.)

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence mas sim a Yoshihiro Togashi. Se fosse meu o Koenma só teria a sua forma adolescente.

Essa fic foi feita para minha diversão e a de vocês

"Fic" - fala dos personagens

"_Fic_" - pensamentos

"**Fic**" - besta interior do Kurama

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

No dia seguinte, Kagome foi a primeira a despertar e estranhou sua posição de início mas depois se lembrou do que havia acontecido na noite anterior e sentiu toda a dor de seu coração partido.

Ela se levantou e se dirigiu para o lago, onde lavou o rosto antes de começar a preparar o café-da-manhã para ela e seus companheiros de viagem.

Depois de alimentados, Kagome finalmente deixou que Hiei a carregasse e em poucas horas os três se encontravam na frente dos portões do castelo de Sesshoumaru.

Os guardas olharam para Kagome por um instante antes de acenar com a cabeça e se afastar, deixando a miko e seus companheiros passarem e irem em direção ao castelo.

Sesshoumaru a esperava na porta e ao ve-la sorri suavemente.

"Por que demorou tanto Kagome?" perguntou ele suavemente

"Nada de mais! Eu só precisava pensar sobre algumas coisas" respondeu a miko baixinho

No instante em que Kagome falou, Sesshoumaru percebeu que tinha algo diferente nela e ele soube exatamente o quê: O coração dela foi novamente partido.

Os próximos quatro meses foram gastos treinando tanto física e espiritual. Sesshoumaru a ensinou luta corpo-a-corpo, esgrima, entre outras coisas e quando chegou a hora de partirem, Kagome não era a mesma menina de coração partido que havia chegado mas sim uma jovem mulher forte e bonita que ainda mantinha um pouco de sua antiga personalidade amorosa e gentil mas ela fechou se coração para todos além de Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippou, Hiei, Sango e Miroku. Kagome ainda era amigável com todos, mas sua profunda amizade com Inuyasha e Kurama foi perdida devido a falta de coragem de ambos para dizer o que ela significava para eles.

Uma semana antes que Kagome e os outros sairiam para continuar a busca pelos cacos da joia, enquanto estava na biblioteca, Kagome encontrou uma carta, mal sabendo ela que aquela carta não estava naquele local antes. Ela abriu a carta e leu:

_Querida Kagome_

_Se você está lendo isto significa que você finalmente voltou para casa. Você deve estar confusa, então vou explicar: Minha companeira Satori teve gêmeos, você e Sesshoumaru, porém, um dia depois de seu nascimento, você desapareceu. Tentamos de tudo mas não conseguimos encontra-la. Uma amiga minha, chamada Midoriko, nos disse que um dia você voltaria para casa mas não estariamos lá para ve-la._

_Sesshoumaru sabe que tem uma irmã mas não sabe seu nome então me faça o favor de cuidar dele ok?_

_Com amor_

_Seu pai, Inu Taisho_

_Lord do Oeste_

Kagome releu a carta uma, duas, três vezes antes que ela percebeu o que significava: Ela era irmã gêmea de Sesshoumaru.

A miko então, com a carta na mão se dirigiu para o estudo de Sesshoumaru e entrou sem nem bater.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela com curiosidade.

"O que houve Kagome?" perguntou ele

Ela deu a carta para ele com uma expressão séria.

"Leia!" pediu ela suavemente

Sesshoumaru pegou a carta e arregalou levemente os olhos a medida que foi lendo. Quando terminou, ele olhou para Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Você é minha..." disse ele baixinho

Ela acenou com a cabeça afirmando.

"Sim! Eu sou sua irmã gêmea" respondeu Kagome sorrindo

Os irmãos se abraçaram chorando de felicidade. Depois de algum tempo, Sesshoumaru a soltou e olhou para ela.

"Como você é humana se é minha irmã?" perguntou ele confuso

"Foi isso que me confundiu" suspirou a miko

Ambos passaram o resto da semana procurando algo na biblioteca que poderia ajudar. No último dia da estadia de Kagome, Kurama e Hiei no palácio, Sesshoumaru encontrou o que procurava.

Estavam ambos na biblioteca quando Sesshoumaru encontrou o livro.

"_Yokais com poderes puros são muito raros de se encontrar. A energia espiritual só pode ser passada dos pais para os filhos. Dependendo de quão forte for, a energia vai fazer de tudo para proteger seu dono, inclusive selar o poderes demoniacos, transformando-os em seres humanos. Crianças adotadas por sangue também recebem os poderes. A última miko-yokai conhecida foi a Lady do Leste Hanako, que se encontra desaparecida._" leu ele em voz alta

"Eu fui adotada? Mas por quem?" perguntou Kagome curiosa

"Você não disse que veio do futuro? Por que não pergunta a sua "mãe"?" sugeriu Sesshoumaru

Kagome assentiu levemente "Você está certo Sessy! Assim que voltar para o futuro vou perguntar" decidiu Kagome

No dia seguinte, Kagome, Kurama e Hiei se dirigiram para a aldeia onde se encontrava o poço come-ossos, porém, como já fazia bastante tempo que Naraku não atacava, Kagome e os outros se encontravam com a guarda baixa, não conseguindo evitar o ataque.

Kagome foi a que menos se feriu por causa de seus poderes de miko mas Hiei tinha um grave ferimento no abdomem, o que logo foi curado por Kagome, mas quando ela se virou para Kurama, a miko ficou extremamente palida e correu para o lado de sua paixão secreta.

Kurama tinha ferimentos profundos por todo o corpo e todos pareciam que foram envenenados, impedindo-os assim de se curar naturalmente. Quando Kagome se ajoelhou ao lado dele e começou a curar as feridas, Kurama olhou nos olhos de Kagome intensamente.

"Eu te amo" sussurou ele antes de fechar os olhos e respirar pela última vez.

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e se encheram de lágrimas quando ela já não podia sentir mais a energia de Kurama.

"Acorde Kurama" disse ela baixinho balançando o ombro dele "Por favor acorda" disse ela um pouco mais alto colocando as duas mãos no rosto da raposa

As lágrimas começaram a cair quando Kagome finalmente percebeu que seu amado não iria abrir os lindos olhos dourados novamente.

"Não!" soluçou a miko "Você não pode ter morrido Kurama!" sussurou ela beijando os lábios agora frios de Kurama

Os soluços ficaram mais altos e o poder espiritual de Kagome começou a rodear o corpo da miko e logo depois envolveu o corpo de Kurama fazendo-o flutuar poucos centimetros acima do chão.

"Você não pode ter morrido... Eu ainda não lhe disse que eu... Eu te amo Kurama Youko" gritou Kagome escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e soluçando

Quando ela disse essa palavras, um brilho branco envolveu o corpo de Kurama e ele respirou novamente e as feridas se curaram, não deixando nenhuma cicatriz. Ele pousou suavemente no chão ao lado de Kagome.

Ao sentir a fraca energia de Kurama, Kagome descobriu o rosto e olhou para seu amado.

"Kurama?!" sussurou ela baixinho "Você está bem?"

Kurama abriu os olhos e olhou para sua amada antes de sorrir suavemente

"Estou bem Kagome" disse ele com a voz um pouco rouca "Mas vou ficar melhor se eu ganhar um beijo" sussurou ele com um sorriso travesso

Kagome sorriu e beijou a bocecha dele com carinho. Kurama olhou para ela com um beicinho nos lábios.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Kagome" choramingou ele

Kagome sorriu carinhosamente e o beijou suavemente nos lábios com amor

"Eu sei" sussurou ela "Era isso que você queria não é?"

Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos suspirando satisfeito.

"Sim" respondeu ele antes de cair num sono reparador.

Hiei, que observava a cena de longe, sorriu suavemente se encostando numa árvore.

"_Se isso não tivesse acontecido, eu teria que fazer algo para juntar esses dois_" pensou ele carinhosamente olhando para os dois "_Eles são perfeitos um para o outro_"

Os três amigos adormeceram sem saber que, do álem, uma certa miko os observava sorrindo satisfeita.


	5. O Acasalamento

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Se realmente fosse meu, Kagome acabaria com o Sesshy e o Inuyasha teria ido para o inferno com a Kikyo. (Eu não suporto ele por não decidir com quem realmente ama.)

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence mas sim a Yoshihiro Togashi. Se fosse meu o Koenma só teria a sua forma adolescente.

Essa fic foi feita para minha diversão e a de vocês

"Fic" - fala dos personagens

"_Fic_" - pensamentos

"**Fic**" - besta interior do Kurama

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Os dias se passaram e o vínculo entre Kagome e Kurama só foi se fortalecendo. Hiei, aos poucos foi se transformando em um irmão mais velho para Kagome e tinha um forte instinto de proteção por ela.

Depois de cerca uma semana de viagem, o trio estava descansando em uma clareira. Kurama estava encostado em uma árvore com Kagome em seu colo e Hiei estava sentado num galho da mesma árvore, quando os dois sentiram a energia de um yokai por perto.

Hiei foi atrás do yokai, enquanto Kurama ficou com Kagome nos braços, a protegendo. Kagome sorriu suavemente enquanto olhava nos olhos de seu amado e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios.

Quando se separaram, Kurama olhou profundamente nos olhos de Kagome, a abraçando mais forte.

"Kagome" chamou ele

A miko se virou e olhou interrogativamente para ele.

"Nós já estamos juntos a bastante tempo e"começou ele "Eu gostaria de saber se você aceita ser minha companheira" falou ele, corando profundamente

Kagome sorriu e sussurou em seus lábios "Claro que aceito meu amor"

Kurama sorriu amplamente e a beijou profundamente. Ele a colocou deitada na grama macia e começou a descer os beijos, quando chegou nos seios dela, Kurama lentamente tirou sua blusa e sorriu maliciosamente.

"Por que você está usando sutiãn, meu amor?" Kagome já havia explicado para seu amado que tinha vindo do futuro e o mostrou algumas coisas. A miko sorriu timidamente.

"Eu já estou acostumada a usar" ele deu um sorriso sexy e a beijou novamente

"Sem problemas" ele sussurou enquanto rasgava o sutiãn e o jogou para longe.

Kurama se abaixou para sugar os seios dela fazendo Kagome gemer suavemente e a cada gemido, ele ficava cada vez mais excitado. Logo, ele se separou dela ligeiramente e tirou a camisa antes de a beijar novamente.

Logo, ambos estavam nus e terrivelmente excitados. Kagome, ao ver o estado de excitação do amado, corou suavemente. Kurama apenas sorriu de sua timidez.

"O que foi minha joia?" perguntou ele ficando por cima dela e arranhando levemente sua cintura fazendo-a gemer.

"Tem certeza que vai caber?" pergunta ela corando ainda mais

Kurama deu uma risada graciosa perante ao rubor dela e se aproximou de sua orelha.

"Não se preocupe amor! Eu nunca iria machuca-la" tranquilizou ele, a beijando carinhosamente. Logo, ele se mudou para o pescoço onde chupou e mordiscou a carne macia suavemente enquanto Kagome acariciava suas orelhas fazendo o gemer.

"Gosta disso meu macho?! Eu te deixo excitado?" perguntou a miko maliciosamente

Ele gemeu novamente e a beijou profundamente.

"Gosto muito meu amor! Vou te mostrar o quanto você me excita!" disse ele e guiou a mão de sua amada até seu membro ereto. Ela começou a acariciar o excitação do amado suavemente.

"Ahhh... Kagome!" gemeu ele profundamente e ela continuou a faze-lo, aumentando a velocidade aos poucos, quando de repente, Kurama tirou a mão dela de seu membro e a beijou novamente apaixonadamente.

"Agora é a minha vez de te acariciar minha joia" sussurou ele com a voz rouca de excitação. Kurama desceu a mão lentamente até a intimidade dela e começou a acariciar-lhe com movimentos regulares, fazendo a se contorcer de prazer.

"Ah... Como isso é bom... Humm... Kurama" Kagome estava em extase. Kurama sabia onde tocar para te-la gemendo de prazer.

Ele a penetrou com um dedo suavemente e começou a movimenta-lo dentro dela enquanto a beijava com volúpia. Kurama aumentou a velocidade e Kagome gemeu mais alto, se contorcendo ainda mais. Vendo que ela já estava pronta para recebe-lo, ele a beijou com paixão, ficando por cima e a olhando nos olhos.

"Minha!" Kurama rosnou possessivamente enquanto começava a penetra-la devagar como uma doce tortura "Você me pertence Kagome! Diga que é minha!" sussurou ofegante aumentando a velocidade das estocadas e estava começando a perder o controle.

"Completamente sua meu amor!" gemeu ela zonza de prazer. Os olhos de Kurama se tornaram vermelhos quando sua besta assumiu, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade das estocadas. Kagome gemia cada vez mais alto e Kurama a penetrava em um ritmo errático gemendo roucamente de prazer.

"Kurama!" gritou Kagome chegando ao orgasmo, sua intimidade apertando ritmicamente ao redor do membro de Kurama trazendo-o ainda mais prazer .

"Kagome!" sussurou ele antes de morder a junção do ombro e do pescoço de Kagome, marcando-a como sua companheira, chegando enfim ao orgasmo. Kagome, seguindo seus instintos, repetiu o ato, marcando-o também como seu.

Kurama desabou ao lado de sua agora, companheira, puxando-a para mais perto e beijando seu pescoço suavemente.

"Eu te amo Kurama" sussurou Kagome se aconchegando no peito de seu amado suspirando satisfeita

Ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios com carinho "Eu também te amo" respondeu

Logo, o casal caiu no sono nos braços uns dos outros e nem perceberam quando Hiei voltou para o acampamento com o jantar.

**No dia seguinte...**

Kagome acordou se sentindo satisfeita e um pouco dolorida nas suas partes íntimas. Ela se virou e encontrou Kurama a observando amorosamente.

"Bom dia minha joia" disse Kurama beijando-a de leve nos lábios sorrindo suavemente

"Bom dia meu yokai" respondeu ela corando um pouco ao se lembrar do dia anterior.

Ele sorriiu e a puxou para ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura e colocando-a em seu colo.

"Você agora é toda minha!" sussurou Kurama enquanto beijava suavemente a marca de acasalamento "Minha kitsune"

Kagome se surpreendeu e correu para o lago que tinha na clareira vendo seu reflexo.

Ela tinha longos cabelos prateados com algumas mechas pretas, orelhas levemente pontudas, uma longa calda preta, presas e garras afiadas e lindas olhos azuis com manchas âmbar.

"Então essa é minha verdadeira forma?" perguntou ela a se mesma

"Verdadeira forma?!" pergunta Kurama adoravelmente curioso

Kagome sorriu suavemente e se aproximou dele "Esqueci que você não sabia"

Ela explicou ao amado tudo o que descobriu no último dia no castelo de Sesshoumaru e quando terminou ele estava chocado.

"Você é irmã gêmea de Sesshoumaru-sama?" pergunta ele com os olhos arregalados e o queixo levemente caído.

"Sim! Inacredítavel não é?" respondeu ela sorrindo

Depois disso, Kagome, Kurama e Hiei voltaram a seguir viagem para o vilarejo de Kaede sem pressa.

Mal sabia eles que um outro grupo composto por um hanyou, um filhote de kitsune, um monge, uma exterminadora de yokais e uma miko de barro também se dirigiam para lá.


	6. Retornando ao Vilarejo!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Se realmente fosse meu, Kagome acabaria com o Sesshy e o Inuyasha teria ido para o inferno com a Kikyo. (Eu não suporto ele por não decidir com quem realmente ama.)

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence mas sim a Yoshihiro Togashi. Se fosse meu o Koenma só teria a sua forma adolescente.

Essa fic foi feita para minha diversão e a de vocês

"Fic" - fala dos personagens

"_Fic_" - pensamentos

"**Fic**" - besta interior do Kurama

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Como agora todos os três eram yokais, a viagem até o vilarejo de Kaede não foi tão longa, mas no meio do caminho, eles tiveram um problema com um grupo de yokais.

Em uma das aldeias em que passaram, eles testemunharam uma cena que os deixaram de queixo caído.

Os causadores da confusão eram dois yokais que no momento estavam discutindo aos gritos.

Porém, no instante em que sentiram a energia de Hiei e Kurama, os dois se viraram imediatamente, abrindo um grande sorriso ao ver Kurama.

"Ei Kurama! Como está?" perguntou um dos yokais que tinha o cabelo vermelho e olhos azul céu

"Jin! Touya! O que o trazem aqui?" pergunta Kurama sorrindo levemente

"Estamos nos dirigindo para o castelo de Sesshoumaru-sama" respondeu Touya que tinha cabelos e olhos azuis acinzentados com algumas mechas verdes que caiam em seus olhos

"Por quê?" pergunta a raposa

"Queremos fazer uma aliança com ele! Já faz algum tempo que percebemos um hanyou aranha nos seguindo e se ele for quem pensamos, vamos precisar de ajuda contra ele" foi a resposta calma de Jin

Olhando nos olhos de Kagome, Kurama assentiu levemente.

"Quem é o único hanyou aranha que conhecemos amor?" pergunta ele sorrindo ironicamente

"Naraku" afirmou Kagome com desdem "E eu realmente acho que ele é capaz disso! Naraku é tão covarde que não luta suas lutas por si mesmo."completou ela

Pouco tempo depois, Jin e Touya perceberam que Kurama não se afastava muito de Kagome, então resolveram olhar mais atentamente e ficaram chocados ao ver a marca de acasalamento no pescoço de Kurama.

Jin correu para o lado de Kagome e colocou o braço em volta de seu ombro, sorrindo maliciosamente

"Quem exatamente é você? E como você conseguiu domar Kurama?" perguntou ele com seriedade fingida.

"Achei que já soubesse caro senhor" disse Kagome com falsa polidez "Meu nome é Kagome, muito prazer"

Assim que essas palavras sairam de sua boca, Jin e Touya congelaram onde estavam de queixo caido.

"Você é a Shikon no Miko! Mas como se tornou uma yokai?" sussurou Touya

"Isso é uma longa história meus amigos" disse Kagome

Kagome contou toda a sua história para os dois e no final daquele dia, Touya, Jin, Kagome e Hiei eram como se fossem irmãos por toda a vida e não somente por algumas horas.

Touya e Jin passaram o resto da semana com Kagome e os outros e na hora de partir, no dia seguinte, eles já tinham formado um forte laço de amizade e mesmo que seguissem caminhos separados, sempre se encontrariam novamente.

Naquele mesmo dia, na hora do almoço, Kagome, Kurama e Hiei chegaram ao vilarejo e deram de cara com o Inutaishi que também acabavam de chegar.

Logo no instante seguinte, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha e Kikyo estavam em uma pose defensiva, esperando o ataque que nunca veio.

Kagome olhou para eles e sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Eu disse! No instante em que se livrou de mim, o idiota logo tratou de colocar a prostituta de barro no meu lugar" disse ela friamente

"Você realmente se parece com seu irmão agora amor" sussurou Kurama no ouvido de sua companheira.

Eles estavam distraidos entre si e não perceberam a flecha que Kikyo apontava para eles.

O grito de Kikyo foi o que os fez olhar para o grupo novamente e eles se surpreenderam ao ver o chicote venenoso de Sesshoumaru enrolado no pescoço de Kikyo.

Inuyasha apontou a espada para o meio-irmão com raiva.

"Deixe ela em paz Sesshoumaru! A sua briga é comigo" resmungou o hanyou irritado

"Pelo contrário mestiço! Ela me desafiou ao tentar atacar minha irmã gêmea e seu companheiro" respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente com a face desprovida de qualquer emoção

"SUA IRMÃ?!" gritou o Inutaishi em unissomo

Nisso Kagome bufou e revirou os olhos "Sério Sesshy! Por que você contou para eles" disse ela

"Logo eles iriam descobrir Kagome! Eu só adiantei as coisas um pouco!" respondeu Sesshoumaru sorrindo ligeiramente

Shippou saiu de seu esconderijo atrás de Kirara e olhou para Kagome, que sorriu carinhosamente para ele.

"Mamãe?" sussurou ele com lágrimas nos olhos

"Sou eu Shippou!" afirmou Kagome abrindo os braços para abraça-lo.

Shippou abriu um grande sorriso e correu até ela, pulando nos braços a espera de seua mãe.

"Senti sua falta mamãe" sussurou o pequeno com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Kagome

"Também senti sua falta filhote" disse Kagome baixinho

Shippou levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos de Kagome, só agora percebendo a diferença.

"O que aconteceu com você mamãe?" perguntou ele de olhos arregalados

"Vamos para dentro e vou contar tudo" disse ela a todos e se dirigiu a cabana de Kaede com Shippou em seu colo e Kurama e Hiei de cada lado dela

Os outros foram atrás, ainda achando difícil de aceitar que Kagome era uma yokai e irmã de Sesshoumaru.


	7. Explicações

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Se realmente fosse meu, Kagome acabaria com o Sesshy e o Inuyasha teria ido para o inferno com a Kikyo. (Eu não suporto ele por não decidir com quem realmente ama.)

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence mas sim a Yoshihiro Togashi. Se fosse meu o Koenma só teria a sua forma adolescente.

Essa fic foi feita para minha diversão e a de vocês

"Fic" - fala dos personagens

"_Fic_" - pensamentos

"**Fic**" - besta interior do Kurama

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Depois que todos se acomodaram, Kagome começou a história.

Ela explicou a eles tudo o que aconteceu desde que se separou do grupo e em compensação, ficou sabendo o que aconteceu em sua ausência.

Inuyasha mal prestava atenção no que era dito. Ele estava totalmente focado em Kagome e no quanto ela ficou bonita neste curto espaço de tempo.

Kagome não percebeu o olhar insistente de Inuyasha mas Kurama sim e ele não gostou nada do jeito que o hanyou olhava para sua fêmea.

Ele deu um rosnado baixo, o que acabou chamando a atenção de Kagome para ele. Ela percebu a tonalidade rosa para os normalmente olhos dourados de Kurama e suspirou baixinho.

"Kurama amor, o que houve?" perguntou ela suavemente

Os olhos de Inuyasha se estreitaram com o carinho e Kurama choramingou tristemente.

Kagome se aproximou de Kurama calmamente e logo foi puxada para o colo de seu companheiro que descansou a cabeça no pescoço dela.

Todos, com exceção de Hiei ficaram chocados com a cena e Inuyasha tremia com raiva quando finalmente percebeu as marcas de acasalamento.

Como Kurama e Kagome estavam ocupados, Hiei respondeu a pergunta que estava nos olhos de todos.

"Eles se acasalaram à três semanas" disse o hibrido friamente

Isso foi o bastante para Inuyasha que perdeu o controle.

"Não! Isso não é verdade! Você é minha Kagome!" rosnou ele furioso

A aura de Kagome começou a crepitar em volta dela, enquanto sua raiva crescia.

"Não Inuyasha" sussurou ela friamente "Eu posso já ter te amado mas você partiu meu coração quando saia para se encontrar com o pote de barro ambulante aqui" disse ela indicando Kikyo

"Mas Kagome..." tentou argumentar o hanyou

"Mas nada Inuyasha! Você fez a sua escolha e eu a minha! Nada me fará mudar de opnião" terminou Kagome se levantando do colo de Kurama e saindo para fora, seguida por Kurama.

Depois que tudo foi revelado, Shippou olhou para Miroku com os olhos brilhando com malícia. Miroku cutucou Sango que estava ao seu lado e ambos assentiram.

"É isso que você ganha Inuyasha" afirmou o monge

"O que quer dizer Miroku?" retruca o hanyou com raiva

"Desde que nos conhecemos, você sempre trocou Kagome pela Kikyo e agora está pagando o preço" explicou Miroku

Inuyasha não disse nada e correu para a floresta com raiva.

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Kagome e Kurama correram pela floresta até chegarem em uma linda clareira. Logo que chegaram, Kurama puxou Kagome em seus braços e a beijou profundamente, nenhum dos dois percebendo Inuyasha em cima de uma árvore próxima.

Quando se separaram, o casal olhou profundamente nos olhos um do outro e Kurama despiu sua amada lentamente com ela fazendo o mesmo e fizeram amor lento e suave na linda clareira e ao assistir os dois, Inuyasha percebeu a besteira que fez ao trocar Kagome por Kikyo.

"_Poderia ser eu ali com a Kagome se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpido! Mas agora é tarde demais! Espero que ela me perdoe e que eu ainda tenha pelo menos a sua amizade_" pensou Inuyasha tristemente antes de virar e correr para longe.


	8. Novos Aliados

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Se realmente fosse meu, Kagome acabaria com o Sesshy e o Inuyasha teria ido para o inferno com a Kikyo. (Eu não suporto ele por não decidir com quem realmente ama.)

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence mas sim a Yoshihiro Togashi. Se fosse meu o Koenma só teria a sua forma adolescente.

Essa fic foi feita para minha diversão e a de vocês

"Fic" - fala dos personagens

"_Fic_" - pensamentos

"**Fic**" - besta interior do Kurama

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Já se passou um mês desde a revelação de Kagome e agora ela e os outros seguem viagem em busca de Naraku como sempre.

Kagome, Kurama, Hiei e Shippou iam na frente, logo atrás vinham Sango, Miroku e Kirara e atrás deles estavam Kikyo e Inuyasha, o último parecendo um pouco deprimido.

Kagome se lembrava da visita que fez a Era Moderna e da conversa que teve com sua "mãe".

**Flashback on**

_Dois dias depois de chegarem ao vilarejo, Kagome resolveu que era hora de volta para o futuro e conseguir algumas respostas._

_Assim que saiu do poço em sua verdadeira forma, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o forte cheiro de kitsune que vinha de dentro do templo._

_Ela andou calmamente para dentro e ficou chocada que o cheiro vinha de sua "mãe", que se virou no instante em que ela entrou na sala._

_"Kagome?!" perguntou Hanako baixinho_

_"Sim" respondeu a jovem_

_Hanako suspirou. Ela sabia que uma hora ou outra ela teria que contar a verdade a Kagome._

_As duas sentaram no sofá e olharam uma para a outra._

_"Acho que você já percebeu que não é realmente minha filha certo?" perguntou Hanako_

_Kagome assentiu afirmando._

_"Bem... Para começar, eu não nasci aqui na Era Moderna mas sim na Era Feudal" começou ela "Mesmo que não vivo mais lá, eu ainda sou a Lady das Terras do Leste"_

_Kagome acenou indicando que ela entendeu._

_"Quando eu ainda vivia na Era Feudal, eu encontrei você na floresta perto do castelo e até hoje não descobri como você foi parar lá mas enfim, eu e meu companheiro adotamos você e dois meses depois tivemos que fugir pois estavamos sendo atacados. Encontramos o poço e quando pulamos, chegamos aqui e três anos depois, meu companheiro morreu e vivemos aqui seguros até o dia que caiu no poço e o resto você já sabe" explicou ela_

_Kagome entendeu e passou a tarde toda com sua mãe adotiva e antes de ir embora, a jovem abraçou a mulher mais velha fortemente._

_"Não me importa que você não seja minha mãe biológica, você sempre será minha mãe" sussurou Kagome baixinho_

_Assim que voltou para a Era Feudal, todos partiram novamente em busca de Naraku._

**Flashback off**

Kagome estava tão perdida em suas lembranças que não percebeu duas energias familiares logo em sua frente antes que bateu em algo e se não fosse por Kurama ela teria caido.

Agora prestando atenção a sua frente, Kagome abriu um lindo sorriso.

"Jin" gritou ela animada

O yokai de cabelos vermelhos sorriu para ela e abriu os braços em um convite silencioso. Ela imediatamente correu e deu-lhe um abraço.

Quando se separaram, Kagome olhou para Touya e sorriu novamente mais suavemente.

"O que fazem por aqui amigos?" pergunta ela voltando para o lado de Kurama

"Sentimos uma grande quantidade de cacos da Shikon a frente e iamos investigar" respondeu Jin

Ao ouvir isso, Kagome se concentrou e realmente tinha uma grande quantidade de cacos na direção que seguiam.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Kagome disse: "É hoje que você morre Naraku"

Eles continuaram seguindo em frente e quando chegaram ao local onde estava Naraku, Kouga e seus lobos, além de Sesshoumaru já haviam se juntado ao grupo e todos se preparam para a luta para acabar com Naraku de uma vez por todas.


	9. A Batalha Final

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Se realmente fosse meu, Kagome acabaria com o Sesshy e o Inuyasha teria ido para o inferno com a Kikyo. (Eu não suporto ele por não decidir com quem realmente ama.)

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence mas sim a Yoshihiro Togashi. Se fosse meu o Koenma só teria a sua forma adolescente.

Essa fic foi feita para minha diversão e a de vocês

"Fic" - fala dos personagens

"_Fic_" - pensamentos

"**Fic**" - besta interior do Kurama

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Assim que chegaram na clareira onde se encontrava Naraku, Kagome logo lançou uma barreira, prendendo o hanyou aranha com eles.

Naraku se virou para eles e sorriu sinistramente.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Você me poupou o trabalho de procurar-lhes vindo até mim" disse ele "Todos estão juntos! Agora consigo tudo o que quero"

"Deixa eu adivinhar!" disse Kagome sarcasticamente "Vai acabar com a gente e terá a joia completa. Sinto muito Naraku mas isso não vai acontecer"

Ele estreitou os olhos sussurando "Vamos ver!"

Depois de um tempo de luta, Naraku percebeu que estava em muita desvantagem e tentou fugir já que Kagome havia retirado a barreira, mas Hakudoshi entrou na sua frente o impedindo.

"Saia já da frente Hakudoshi" rosnou ele furioso

Hakudoshi balançou a cabeça negativamente "Não! Não vou sair! Você já fez muito mal para todos! Agora você vai pagar por seus crimes" afirmou ele

"Como você ousa!" sussurou o hanyou "Eu te criei!"

"Você pode ter me criado mas você não manda mais em mim" afirmou o jovem

"O quê?"

"Vou ajudar minha mãe a acabar com você para sempre" rosnou o jovem de cabelos de lavanda

Naraku mal teve tempo de reagir e foi completamente destruido pelos ataques combinados de Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kurama, Hiei, JIn, Touya, Sesshoumaru e Kouga. Imediatamente Kagome correu para o local onde a joia se encontrava.

Hakudoshi se aproximou dela e Kagome o abraçou com força o confortando.

"Não se preocupe! Tudo acabou agora! Você pode ficar comigo se quiser" sussurou ela no ouvido do jovem.

"Sério?!" sussura ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

"Sim filhote" concordou Kagome sorrindo

Quando se separaram, a jovem tocou na joia, que foi purificada imediatamente. No mesmo instante, ela foi cercado por uma forte luz rosa.

Abrindo os olhos, Kagome olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em um lindo jardim. Logo a sua frente se encontrava uma linda mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, vestida com uma mistura de roupas de sacerdotiza e guerreira com uma espada pendurada na cintura.

"Muito bem Kagome!" disse ela suavemente

"M-Midoriko?! É mesmo você?" pergunta Kagome baixinho

"Sim criança!" afirmou a miko "Já sabe o que vai desejar?"

Kagome afirmou com um aceno. Ela suspirou e disse baixinho "Eu desejo que a joia desapareça para sempre"

Assim que Kagome disse essas palavras, uma forte luz branca envolveu a joia que logo desapareceu.

"Kagome!" chamou Midoriko suavemente

"Sim?!" respondeu se virando para olhar para a miko mais velha.

"Mesmo que você tenha nascido aqui na Era Feudal, você não pode ficar" afirmou Midoriko

Kagome suspirou tristemente "Eu já imaginava! Posso me despedir de todos antes de voltar?" pergunta a jovem baixinho

"Claro, mas seja rápida" foi a resposta

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, Kagome se viu cercada por seus amigos, com exceção de Inuyasha e Kikyo que não estavam por perto.

Kagome se aproximou de Kurama e o abraçou com força, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Kurama entendeu rapidamente e a abraçou mais forte.

"Você sempre será minha companheira Kagome! 500 anos não vão mudar isso!" sussurou ele no ouvido de sua amada.

Kagome olhou para todos depois de se separar de Kurama e sussurou "Até logo!" antes de desaparecer da Era Feudal para nunca mais retornar.


	10. Reencontro

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence mas sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Se realmente fosse meu, Kagome acabaria com o Sesshy e o Inuyasha teria ido para o inferno com a Kikyo. (Eu não suporto ele por não decidir com quem realmente ama.)

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence mas sim a Yoshihiro Togashi. Se fosse meu o Koenma só teria a sua forma adolescente.

Essa fic foi feita para minha diversão e a de vocês

"Fic" - fala dos personagens

"_Fic_" - pensamentos

"**Fic**" - besta interior do Kurama

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Dois anos se passaram desde que Kagome foi devolvida para a Era Atual e ela ainda era a mesma de sempre. Com o poço fechado, Kagome voltou a estudar a sério e logo no começo de seu 3º ano foi transferida para a Academia Meio, a melhor escola da cidade. Logo no primeiro dia, ela pensou ter sentido a energia de seu companheiro em um de seus colegas de classe, mas como isso só aconteceu uma vez, ela acabou esquecendo. Desde sua transferência, Kagome sempre tinha que pegar o mesmo caminho para voltar para casa e foi em um dia, três meses depois da transferência, que Kagome reencontrou seu irmão adotivo; um certo yokai hibrido que todos conhecemos e amamos.

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Kagome estava caminhando para casa distraida quando trombou em um garoto.

"Me desculpe! Não estava olhando para onde estava indo" se desculpou ela sem olhar para o rosto dele.

Assim que olhou para o rosto do garoto, Kagome soltou um grito e pulou em cima dele o abraçando.

"Hiei! É mesmo você?" pergunta ela animada

Hiei a abraça mais forte sorrindo suavemente.

"Sim! Sou eu!" afirmou ele

A partir daquele dia, Hiei sempre a encontrava no mesmo local e a acompanhava para casa.

Nos 500 anos desde que a tinha visto pela última vez, Hiei tinha mudado seus hábitos, mas agora, com o reencontro, ele estava voltando ao que era. Porém, um dos hábitos que ele tinha, era de toda a noite ir a casa de Kurama para irrita-lo mas desde que reencontrou Kagome, Hiei não foi até lá uma só vez e todos os detetives estavam preocupados pois não o viam há dois meses.

Kurama, querendo descobrir exatamente o que seu amigo estava fazendo, resolveu seguir a energia de Hiei. Quanto mais próximo chegava dele, Kurama podia também sentir outra energia, uma energia muito familiar.

Quando finalmente pode ve-los, sua respiração parou: ali, ao lado de Hiei, era sua amada companheira Kagome.

Como se sentindo o olhar intenso de Kurama, Kagome olhou em volta e quando seu olhar parou nele, ela se aproximou de Hiei e sussurou algo em seu ouvido. Ele acenou com a cabeça afirmando e no instante seguinte Kagome estava na frente de Kurama, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Ela deve ter visto o que procurava pois logo sorriu amplamente e abraçou-o com força.

"Eu senti sua falta Kurama" sussurou ela carinhosamente

Ele apertou os braços em volta dela e enterrou o nariz em seu cabelo, inalando seu doce aroma.

"Também senti sua falta meu amor" respondeu ele baixinho

Daquele dia em diante, ambos, Kurama e Hiei passavam todo o seu tempo livre com Kagome e Yusuke e Kuwabara, sem saber o que estava acontecendo com seus amigos, resolveram ir para o Mundo Espiritual, pedir a ajuda de Koenma.

Assim que chegaram, foram direto para o escritório de seu chefe e quando entraram, perceberam que não estavam sozinhos com Koenma.

"Pela última vez Sesshoumaru-sama! Eu não posso fazer nada para encontrar sua irmã se ela não usar seus poderes yokais" resmungou Koenma de mau humor antes que seu rosto se iluminou imediatamente ao avista-los.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" disse ele animadamente

Os dois o olharam com desconfiança, sempre que Koenma tinha aquela cara, significava problemas para eles.

"O que você quer baixinho?" perguntou Yusuke estreitando os olhos

Olhando para Yusuke, Koenma mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou.

"Eu tenho uma missão para vocês!" afirmou ele "Cerca de 100 metros da escola de Kurama, existe um templo, só que neste templo mora dois yokais: uma kitsune e uma inu."

"O quê?" gritou Yusuke "Eu achava que nenhum yokai com exceção de Kurama, Hiei e eu morasse no Mundo dos Humanos!"

"Bem! Elas nunca fizeram nada de errado mas isso não é o caso" disse Koenma "O problema é que essa inu bate perfeitamente com a descrição que tenho de sua irmã Sesshoumaru-sama" completou ele olhando para Sesshoumaru

"Qual é o nome do templo?" perguntou o Lord sem expressão

"Templo Higurashi" respondeu Koenma

Yusuke pensou ter visto algo nos olhos de Sesshoumaru mas não disse nada. Logo o Lord se virou e foi embora.

Koenma suspirou de alívio.

"Eu quero que vocês vão até este templo e o vigiem entendido?" perguntou Koenma

"Entendido" responderam os dois em unissomo

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Os dois, Yusuke e Kuwabara, seguiram para o Templo Higurashi mas ficam de boca aberta ao ver dois certos yokais na companhia de uma linda garota.

Kuwabara se aproxima de Yusuke silenciosamente.

"O que será que aqueles dois estão fazendo aqui?" pergunta ele baixinho

Yusuke, ao ouvir a voz de Kuwabara tão perto de seu ouvido dá um salto assustado.

"Mais o que é que é isso Kuwabara!" sussura ele asperamente "Por que você está tão perto?"

Kuwabara o olha estranhamente mas dá os ombros e volta a olhar para a entrada do Templo, porém, os três já haviam desaparecido.

KHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKYKHKY

Quando finalmente os dois detetives se enontraram com Kurama e Hiei, eles tiveram uma longa conversa e no final desta, tudo foi finalmente esclarecido.

Foi após essa reunião que Kagome descobriu que Sesshoumaru estava vivo e mal podia esperar para rencontrá-lo.

A partir daquele dia, Kagome passou a fazer parte do grupo de Yusuke e os outros e quando não estava com Kurama e Hiei, ela estava com Keiko, Yukina, Botan e Shizuka.

Nossa miko viveu assim por dois meses antes que reencontrou sua família e amigos e pode viver finalmente junto de todos de amava.


	11. Reencontro II

Em um certo dia, Kagome, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Botan e Shizuka estavam reunidos no templo Higurashi, quando sentiram uma forte concentração de energia maligna fora do templo.

Os rapazes e Kagome saíram correndo para ver do que se tratava e realmente se surpreenderam com os recém-chegados.

Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas quando ela olhou em volta, para todos aqueles rostos familiares.

"Sesshy! Sango-chan! Miroku-kun! Shippou-chan! Rin-chan! Hakudoshi! Touya! Jin!" sussurrou ela com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Todos sorriram para ela e Kagome correu para os braços de Sesshoumaru e chorou no peito dele, enquanto que ele acariciava os cabelos dela ternamente.

Yusuke e os outros estranharam aquela cena, pois sabiam que Kagome era companheira de Kurama e se preocupavam com a reação de Kurama.

Como Kurama não vez nada, eles ficaram curiosos e foi Yusuke que tomou a iniciativa.

"Ei Kurama! Por que você não está com ciúmes da Kagome abraçando outro homem?" perguntou ele diretamente.

Kurama se virou para ele e deu os ombros.

"Porque teria ciúmes! Ele é o irmão gêmeo dela!" respondeu o ruivo calmamente

Essa resposta chocou a todos e logo Hiei não aguentou e começou a rir, chocando-os ainda mais.

Kuwabara, que estava ficando irritado com a risada de Hiei, fechou a cara.

"Do que é que você está rindo anão!" disse ele com irritação.

Hiei parou de rir mas o sorriso continuou em seu rosto quando ele respondeu.

"Vocês deviam ter visto as suas caras! Principalmente a sua detetive" afirmou o hibrido maliciosamente.

Depois da resposta, Yusuke ficou com a cara emburrada enquanto os outros riam.

Naquele dia, Kagome finalmente descobriu o que aconteceu nestes 500 anos que estivem separados.

Ao saber o que Kurama havia feito, ela se virou para ele com a expressão em branco.

"É verdade isso Kurama?" perguntou ela calmamente

Ele afirma hesitante e nada o prepararia para a reação dela.

Kagome se levantou e se dirigiu para o pequeno bosque que tinha no templo. Kurama ficou inseguro se devia segui-la ou não mas no final ele acabou indo atrás de sua amada.

Quando a encontrou, Kurama se surpreendeu ao ver Kagome encostada calmamente e de olhos fechados em uma árvore bem afastada.

Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para seu companheiro.

"Então você não pensou em mim quando fez aquilo não é?" perguntou ela friamente

Kurama se encolheu ligiramente com a pergunta mas não respondeu, pois sabia que era verdade.

"Você foi um menino muito mau Kurama! Eu acho que vou ter que puni-lo." ronronou ela sedutoramente enquanto se aproximava lentamente do amado.

Kurama engoliu em seco mas não pode evitar o desejo que penetrou seus olhos esmeralda ao olhar para sua linda companheira.

Sem que Kurama percebesse, Kagome havia colocado uma barreira de som, de cheiro e que impedia que alguém os visse em volta da área em que estavam.

Ao se aproximar de Kurama, Kagome enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e começou a mordiscar sua orelha suavemente.

"Hoje eu mando em você ouviu?" ronronou ela lambendo a concha da orelha dele lentamente.

Kurama deu um pequeno gemido concordando e no instante seguinte seus lábios estavam cobertos por outro par de lábios macios.

Kagome lambeu provocadoramente o lábio inferior do amado fazendo-o suspirar de leve e abrir levemente a boca e logo suas línguas se acariciavam amorosamente enquanto ele a abraçou pela cintura.

Lentamente, Kagome foi retirando a roupa do amado e jogou para um canto e logo Kurama estava só de cueca, que já tinha um volume considerável, devido a tamanha excitação.

"Isso não é justo amor!" disse Kurama ofegante com um beicinho "Eu estou quase sem roupa e você ainda está completamente vestida"

Kagome sorriu suavemente e começou a se despir na frente de seu companheiro, que ficava cada vez mais excitado a cada peça que ela retirava.

Quando ela estava somente de calcinha e sutiã, Kurama se aproximou rapidamente e tomou seus lábios em um beijo ardente, quando se separaram, Kurama começou a descer os beijos para o pescoço de Kagome que era uma área super sensível.

"Ahhh... Kurama... Era eu que devia estar no controle... Hummmm" meio reclamou meio gemeu a miko.

Kurama subiu os beijos para mordiscar a orelha dela suavemente "Outra hora eu deixo você ficar no controle mas agora eu não aguento!" sussurrou Kurama acaloradamente no ouvido de sua miko "Já faz 500 anos desde a útima vez que fizemos amor e eu já esperei demais Kagome" terminou ele beijando-a novamente com paixão.

Kagome se rendeu e entregou-se a seu amado que começou a tirar seu sutiã e joga-lo para o lado.

Pararam de se beijar por um tempo para acabarem de se despirem e Kurama se aproximou com os olhos escuros de desejo de sua amada fazendo Kagome gemer levemente ao avistar o membro de Kurama, já totalmente ereto e pronto para a ação.

Kurama começou a sugar os seios de Kagome como um bebê com fome e ela soltava baixo gemidos toda hora.

"Kurama... Ahhhhh... Isso é... Hummmm... Tão bom" gemeu ela com paixão

Quando os seios dela já estavam bastante abusados, Kurama voltou para beijar os doces lábios de Kagome com urgência e amor. Com a necessidade de se aproximar mais, Kurama acabou roçando seu membro na intimidade de Kagome e ambos gemeram alto com o contato.

A excitação dos dois já estavam no limite quando Kagome começou a se esfregar em Kurama, querendo mais atrito.

Kurama quebrou o beijo, ofegando suavemente.

"Kagome... Hummmm... Assim eu vou me segurar" falou Kurama gemendo de prazer

Kagome enroscou seus braços no pescoço do amado e enrolou as pernas em volta da cintura dele "Então não se segure!" disse ela com luxúria "Já faz muito tempo Kurama! Eu preciso ter você dentro de mim meu amor"

Kurama a beijou novamente depois disso e a penetrou com um só movimento. Ambos gemeram alto e logo Kurama começou a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido.

"Hummm... Eu te amo tanto Kagome..." gemia ele roucamente aumentando o ritmo de suas estocadas que agora já estavam em um ritmo erratico.

"Eu... Ahhhh... Também te amo Kurama" respondeu ela gemendo

Logo, ambos chegaram ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo e Kurama se deitou ao lado de Kagome para recuperar o fôlego. Ele a puxou para mais perto a abraçando contra ele.

"Eu nunca vou esquecer do dia em que nos conhecemos" sussurrou ele no ouvido da amada

"É nem eu! Se bem que naquele dia você estava muito tarado Sr. Kurama" respondeu ela sorrindo

"Não posso fazer nada! Você é linda e melhor ainda, toda minha" disse ele antes de a beijar profundamente.

Kagome correspondeu o beijo e quando se separaram, ela se aconchegou no peito de seu companheiro e logo adormeceu com Kurama seguindo logo depois.


	12. Eterno Amor

**10 ANOS DEPOIS...**

Kagome e Kurama dormiam tranquilamente quando de repente Kagome se levantou e correu para o banheiro.

Kurama também acabou acordando e foi atrás de sua companheira e chegou ao banheiro à tempo de ver Kagome vomitar seu estomago na privada.

Ele se aproximou rapidamente e segurou os cabelos de Kagome enquanto ela continuava a vomitar.

Depois que seu enjoo passou, Kurama a levoum para a cama e começou a acariciar seus cabelos com carinho.

"Você está se sentindo bem minha joia" perguntou ele baixinho

Kagome sorriu fracamente afirmando.

"Estou bem Kurama! Não precisa se preocupar amor" sussurrou a miko

Mesmo assim, Kurama, quando saiu para trabalhar aquele dia, continuou se perguntando o que estava errado com sua esposa.

Sim, vocês ouviram direito. Eles já são casados há 5 anos.

Depois do reencontro há 10 anos, ambos Kagome e Kurama só forma ficando mais perto.

O momento mais romântico entre eles ocorreu no mesmo dia em que Kagome se reencontrou com seu irmão e seus amigos do passado.

**Flash Back on**

_Naquele dia, Kagome finalmente descobriu o que aconteceu nestes 500 anos que estivem separados._

_Ao saber o que Kurama havia feito, ela se virou para ele com a expressão em branco.(__**N/A**__: Quem já assisiu Yu Yu Hakusho sabe do que eu estou falando. )_

_"É verdade isso Kurama?" perguntou ela calmamente_

_Ele afirma hesitante e nada o prepararia para a reação dela._

_Kagome se levantou e se dirigiu para o pequeno bosque que tinha no templo. Kurama ficou inseguro se devia segui-la ou não mas no final ele acabou indo atrás de sua amada._

_Quando a encontrou, Kurama se surpreendeu ao ver Kagome encostada calmamente e de olhos fechados em uma árvore bem afastada._

_Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para seu companheiro._

_"Então você não pensou em mim quando fez aquilo não é?" perguntou ela friamente_

_Kurama se encolheu ligiramente com a pergunta mas não respondeu, pois sabia que era verdade._

_"Você foi um menino muito mau Kurama! Eu acho que vou ter que puni-lo." ronronou ela sedutoramente enquanto se aproximava lentamente do amado._

_Kurama engoliu em seco mas não pode evitar o desejo que penetrou seus olhos esmeralda ao olhar para sua linda companheira._

_Sem que Kurama percebesse, Kagome havia colocado uma barreira de som, de cheiro e que impedia que alguém os visse em volta da área em que estavam._

_Ao se aproximar de Kurama, Kagome enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e começou a mordiscar sua orelha suavemente._

_"Hoje eu mando em você ouviu?" ronronou ela lambendo a concha da orelha dele lentamente._

_Kurama deu um pequeno gemido concordando e no instante seguinte seus lábios estavam cobertos por outro par de lábios macios._

_Kagome lambeu provocadoramente o lábio inferior do amado fazendo-o suspirar de leve e abrir levemente a boca e logo suas línguas se acariciavam amorosamente enquanto ele a abraçou pela cintura._

_Lentamente, Kagome foi retirando a roupa do amado e jogou para um canto e logo Kurama estava só de cueca, que já tinha um volume considerável, devido a tamanha excitação._

_"Isso não é justo amor!" disse Kurama ofegante com um beicinho "Eu estou quase sem roupa e você ainda está completamente vestida"_

_Kagome sorriu suavemente e começou a se despir na frente de seu companheiro, que ficava cada vez mais excitado a cada peça que ela retirava._

_Quando ela estava somente de calcinha e sutiã, Kurama se aproximou rapidamente e tomou seus lábios em um beijo ardente, quando se separaram, Kurama começou a descer os beijos para o pescoço de Kagome que era uma área super sensível._

_"Ahhh... Kurama... Era eu que devia estar no controle... Hummmm" meio reclamou meio gemeu a miko._

_Kurama subiu os beijos para mordiscar a orelha dela suavemente "Outra hora eu deixo você ficar no controle mas agora eu não aguento!" sussurrou Kurama acaloradamente no ouvido de sua miko "Já faz 500 anos desde a útima vez que fizemos amor e eu já esperei demais Kagome" terminou ele beijando-a novamente com paixão._

_Kagome se rendeu e entregou-se a seu amado que começou a tirar seu sutiã e joga-lo para o lado._

_Pararam de se beijar por um tempo para acabarem de se despirem e Kurama se aproximou com os olhos escuros de desejo de sua amada fazendo Kagome gemer levemente ao avistar o membro de Kurama, já totalmente ereto e pronto para a ação._

_Kurama começou a sugar os seios de Kagome como um bebê com fome e ela soltava baixo gemidos toda hora._

_"Kurama... Ahhhhh... Isso é... Hummmm... Tão bom" gemeu ela com paixão _

_Quando os seios dela já estavam bastante abusados, Kurama voltou para beijar os doces lábios de Kagome com urgência e amor. Com a necessidade de se aproximar mais, Kurama acabou roçando seu membro na intimidade de Kagome e ambos gemeram alto com o contato._

_A excitação dos dois já estavam no limite quando Kagome começou a se esfregar em Kurama, querendo mais atrito._

_Kurama quebrou o beijo, ofegando suavemente._

_"Kagome... Hummmm... Assim eu não vou me segurar" falou Kurama gemendo de prazer_

_Kagome enroscou seus braços no pescoço do amado e enrolou as pernas em volta da cintura dele "Então não se segure!" disse ela com luxúria "Já faz muito tempo Kurama! Eu preciso ter você dentro de mim meu amor"_

_Kurama a beijou novamente depois disso e a penetrou com um só movimento. Ambos gemeram alto e logo Kurama começou a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido._

_"Hummm... Eu te amo tanto Kagome..." gemia ele roucamente aumentando o ritmo de suas estocadas que agora já estavam em um ritmo erratico._

_"Eu... Ahhhh... Também te amo Kurama" respondeu ela gemendo_

_Logo, ambos chegaram ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo e Kurama se deitou ao lado de Kagome para recuperar o fôlego. Ele a puxou para mais perto a abraçando contra ele._

_"Eu nunca vou esquecer do dia em que nos conhecemos" sussurrou ele no ouvido da amada_

_"É nem eu! Se bem que naquele dia você estava muito tarado Sr. Kurama" respondeu ela sorrindo_

_"Não posso fazer nada! Você é linda e melhor ainda, toda minha" disse ele antes de a beijar profundamente. _

_Kagome correspondeu o beijo e quando se separaram, ela se aconchegou no peito de seu companheiro e logo adormeceu com Kurama seguindo logo depois._

_Quando eles acordaram de seu cochilo, Kagome e Kurama se vestiram e ficaram sentados abraçados debaixo de uma árvore._

_Kagome estava sentada no colo de Kurama com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Kurama por sua vez tinha os braços em volta de sua amada._

_"Sabe Kagome... Mesmo que já estamos colados para sempre pelo fato de sermos companheiros mas... Você não quer fazer isso do jeito tradicional minha joia?" sussurrou Kurama no ouvidi de Kagome._

_Kagome levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele chocada._

_"Você acabou de fazer o que eu acho que fez?" sussurrou ela descrente_

_Kurama se levantou, trazendo junto de si sua amada. Ele se afastou um pouco, se ajoelhou e olhou nos olhos de Kagome carinhosamente._

_"Kagome... Desde que te conheci, mudei minha maneira de ver muitas coisas! Mesmo que você seja minha companheira, voc^não fica se exibindo como outras yokais que conheço e isso me faz ama-la ainda mais. Você, Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, aceita se casar comigo e ser minha esposa?" perguntou ele suavemente._

_Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso alegre no rosto Kagome o abraçou fortemente "É claro que aceito me casar com você e ser sua esposa" respondeu ela amorosamente._

_Do bolso de sua calça, Kurama tirou uma caixinha e deu para Kagome que ao abri-la, encontrou um lindo anel de prata com três diamantes e quatro esmeraldas alinhadas no topo._

_Kurama tirou o anel da caixinha e pegou a mão esquerda de Kagome, onde colocou-o em seu dedo anelar._

_Depois, ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou profundamente, transmitindo pelo beijo, todo o amor que sentia por ela, que respondeu na mesma medida._

_Quando se separaram, eles caminharam de volta para o templo de mãos dadas, ansiosos para contar a todos a boa notícia._

**Flash Back off**

Depois de ficarem noivos por 5 anos, Kagome e Kurama se casaram em uma cerimônia simples mas muito bonita.

Agora... 5 anos se passaram e eles ainda se comportam como recém-casados.

Depois que Kurama foi trabalhar, e sim, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, nossa querida raposa continua trabalhando como um Detetive Espiritual, juntamente com Yusuke, Hiei e Kuwabara, Kagome se sentou em sua cama e concentrou sua energia espiritual em seu ventre como sua mão a havia ensinado para ter certeza se ela tinha o que suspeitava.

Uma rosa suave apareceu em seu estomago e Kagome sorriu alegremente.

"_Kurama estava tão preocupado comigo que nem percebeu que dia é hoje!_" pensou Kagome divertida

Este dia era tão especial por um único motivo: era o aniversário de 5 anos de casamento de Kagome e Kurama.

E Kagome já sabia exatamente o que daria para seu amado neste dia especial. De acordo com sua mãe, se depois de concentrar sua energia em seu ventre, aparecesse uma luz rosa ou azul suave significava que ela estava grávida, rosa para uma menina e azul para um menino. Então isso significava que Kagome estava grávida de uma menina.

A miko criou uma barreira de cheiro e energia em torno de seu ventre para manter sua gravidez em segredo até o momento certo.

Ela passou todo o dia planejando uma noite super romântico para seu companheiro e para provocar seu amado o dia inteiro enquanto longe dela, ela mandou uma mensagem simples mas muito eficiente para deixar Kurama excitado por todo o dia.

A mensagem foi essa:

"_**Se lembra que dia é hoje? Estou te esperando pelo que me prometeu quando me pediu em casamento meu amor! Se prepare! Kagome**_"

Quando Kurama chegou em casa naquele mesmo dia à noite, quando ele ouviu a porta se abrindo ele se virou, perdendo o fôlego com a vista.

Kagome usava um vestido branco tomara-que-caia um pouco acima do joelho e nos pés, sapatilhas pretas com detalhes prateados. Ela usava uma gargantilha de prata simples que havia sido um presente do próprio Kurama, uma maquiagem leve e seus cabelos soltos emoldurando o rosto lindamentee. Nos lábios, ela usava um pouco de gloss transparente que realçava os lábios vermelhos de Kagome. Ela tinha um sorriso sensual que excitava o seu companheiro.

Kurama sentiu suas calças ficarem mais apertadas com a visão e ele se aproximou lentamente, quase hipnotizado.

Kagome se virou e começou a andar até seu quarto, com Kurama logo atrás. Chegando na porta, ela parou e olhou para seu amado sensualmente.

"Espere aqui até eu te chamar" sussurrou ela suavemente.

Kurama se aproximou e a puxou pela cintura.

"Posso ter um beijo antes meu amor?" perguntou ele carinhosamente.

Kagome sorriu e lhe deu um beijo casto.

"Daqui a pouco tem mais! Espere só mais um pouco" prometeu ela

A miko entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Dez minutos depois a porta se abriu e Kurama ofegou.

Kagome estava usando um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã pretos rendados que realçavam sua pele pálida. O quarto era completamente diferente do que havia sido quando se levantou aquela manhã.

A cama estava forrada com lençóis e travesseiros da cor vermelha e por todo chão havia espalhadas petalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas. As cortinas da janela estavam fechadas e havia velas perfumadas acesas em lugares estrategicos para deixar uma atmosfera mais romântica.

Assim que Kurama passou pela porta, a mesma se fechou no mesmo instante.

Kagome olhou diretamente nos olhos de Kurama com um sorriso sensual.

"O que está esperando meu yokai! Tire as roupas e venha aqui!" ordenou ela suavemente.

Kurama fez como ela mandou e logo estava só de cueca e caminhou até ela.

Kagome se aproximou lentamente com sensualidade fazendo com que os olhos de seu amado escurecessem com o desejo.

Quando estava a centímetros de distância, Kagome começou a mordiscar suavemente a orelha de seu amado, que estava cada vez mais excitado.

No momento em que Kurama tentou assumir o controle, Kagome se afastou com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

"Eu estou no controle hoje amor" repreendeu ela suavemente com um sorriso malicioso.

Kurama logo percebeu que se quisesse fazer amor com sua companheira, ele teria que seguir o que sua miko queria.

Ele suspirou tristimente "Tudo bem amor! Desda vez você é quem manda" sussurrou a raposa com carinho.

Kagome sorriu e o beijou profundamente nos lábios e logo Kurama já estava na cama com Kagome em cima dele.

A miko foi descendo os beijos pelo corpo definido do marido e quando chegou na cueca dele, Kagome a retirou rapidamente, deixando o membro ereto de Kurama livre.

Ela o lambeu da base até a ponta fazendo seu amado gemer baixo. Com o gemido, Kagome começou a sugar suavemente a cabeça do pênis de Kurama e a medida que os gemidos de seu companheiro aumentavam, aumentava também a velocidade que sugava o membro de seu amado.

"Ahhhh... Kagome...Hummmmm... Eu vou..." Kurama gemeu quase chegando ao climax.

Ao perceber isso, Kagome parou de sugar o pênis de Kurama e olhou intensamente para o rosto de Kurama. As bochechas dele estavam coradas e os olhos estavam semicerrados e ele ofegava suavemente. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas de desejo e amor e naquele momento Kagome decidiu que seu companheiro já havia sofrido bastante.

"Você está pronto meu yokai" perguntou a miko acaloradamente.

"Por favor minha joia... Eu preciso de você" implorou a raposa ofegante

Kagome, que também já havia atingido o limite, saiu de cima de Kurama e se deitou ao seu lado.

Chegando perto do ouvido de Kurama ela sussurrou apaixonadamente "Faça o que quiser querido"

No mesmo instante, ele estava por cima e a beijou profundamente quando penetrou-a.

Com movimentos rápidos, logo os dois estavam gemendo alto e logo chegaram ao orgasmo juntos.

Kurama puxou Kagome em seus braços e a abraçou amorosamente enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

"Você se lembrou que dia é hoje?" perguntou Kagome suavemente

"Eu não poderia esquecer do dia em que você se tornou minha em todos os sentidos minha joia" respondeu ele sorrindo com carinho.

Kagome sorriu com a resposta e beijou seu marido suavemente.

"Sabe... Eu tenho outro presente para você Kurama" sussurrou Kagome com um pequeno sorrindo.

Kurama a olhou com curiosidade "O que você tem para mim meu amor? perguntou ele carinhosamente.

Ela pegou a mão de seu companheiro e colocoua em seu ventre.

Kurama arregalou os olhos ao sentir a energia que crescia no ventre de sua amada.

"Você está grávida?" disse ele chocado

"Sim meu amor! Daqui a 9 meses teremos uma pequena menina para cuidar" respondeu Kagome com um sorrido.

"É uma menina?" pergunta a raposa sorrindo com animação

Kagome só teve tempo de acenar antes que seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo profundo e amoroso.

"Obrigado Kagome" sussurrou Kurama a beijando na testa.

"Pelo quê?" pergunta ela confusa

"Por ser você!" respondeu ele simplesmente.

Kagome sorriu para Kurama e o beijou brevemente.

"Não tem de quê!" respondeu Kagome suavemente se aconchegando mais no abraço do amado.

Logo os dois adormeceram abraçados, sonhando com uma pequena menina de cabelos negros e olhos verdes com lindas orelhinhas de raposa no topo da cabeça e uma calda preta sedosa.

**9 MESES DEPOIS...**

Kagome estava deitada no colo de Kurama em sua cama assistindo a um filme quando de repente Kagome sentiu uma forte dor no estomago e gemeu levemente, chamando a atenção de Kurama que a olhou preocupado.

"O que foi amor! Onde doi?" perguntou ele nervoso

A miko pegou a mão do amado e apertou levemente sorrindo suavemente.

"Nossa menina está ansiosa para sair" afirma ela

No instante em que as palavras sairam da boca de sua esposa, Kurama rapidamente se levantou e ajudou Kagome a se deitar corretamente na cama, antes de sair correndo e ligar para Hanako, sua sogra, que era a obstetra de Kagome.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Hanako chega e já começa a fazer os preparativos para o parto.

"Kurama! Sinto lhe dizer mas você terá de esperar lá fora" afirmou ela seriamente

"Mas por quê?" perguntou ele angustiado

"Vá meu amor! Sei que não gosta de me ver sofrer então faça isso por mim" pediu ela gemendo de dor.

Kurama acentiu e beijou a testa dela carinhosamente.

"Tudo bem! Vou avisar a todos e antes de nossa filha nascer sua família e nossos amigos estarão aqui" prometeu ele antes de sair e fechar a porta. Ele já estava nas escadas quando ouviu o grito de Kagome.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Doi muito"

Sofrendo por saber que sua amada estava com dor e não poder fazer nada para ajuda-la, Kurama resolveu ir pessoalmente buscar a todos.

Kagome estava no quarto e Hanako ordenou suavemente "Vamos Kagome! Logo você terá sua menina em seus braços! Faz só mais um pouquinho de força"

No instante seguinte, Sango entrou pela porta e correu para segurar a mão de Kagome.

"Sango?" perguntou ela ofegante

"Sim, sou eu minha amiga! Os outros estão lá em baixo com Kurama" sussurrou Sango acariciando os cabelos suados de sua amiga.

"Faz força só mais uma vez minha querida" encorajou Hanako

Kagome colocou o resto de força que tinha e quando ia pensar em desistir escutou o choro de uma criança.

Enquanto isso, Kurama e todos os outros esperavam na sala de estar quando ouviram um choro de criança.

Kurama sentiu que seu coração ia explodir quando ele sussurrou animado "Eu tenho uma filha!"

Sango ajudou Kagome a tomar um banho enquanto Hanako trocava os lençóis e lavou o bebê.

Quando Kagome voltou, ela se sentou com um travesseiro apoiado nas costas e sussurrou:

"Me dê minha menina por favor!"

Hanako pegou sua princesa nos braços e sorriu. Ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes, duas orelhinhas de raposa no topo da pequena cabeça e uma pequena cauda negra e na opinião de Kagome, ela não poderia ser masi bonita.

"Minha pequena Bianca" sussurrou ela carinhosamente

Sango se sentou ao lado de sua amiga e olhou para sua pequena sobrinha.

"Qual é o nome dela?" perguntou Sango curiosa

"Bianca Anne Minamino" respondeu Kagome

"Lindo nome! Agora descanse! Vou chamar Kurama" afirmou Sango

Ela saiu e logo Kurama entrou e viu Kagome amamentando sua filha e sorriu suavemente.

Assim que ele se aproximou, a pequena menina parou de mamar e Kagome olhou para ele.

"Venha conhecer nossa princesa amado" convidou a miko

Ele se sentou perto dela e abraçou-a, olhando para sua filha sorrindo lindamente.

"Ela realmente é uma mistura de nós dois não é? Qual é o nome de nossa princesinha?" disse Kurama baixinho.

"Bianca... Bianca Anne Minamino" respondeu Kagome com um sorriso.

"Um belo nome para uma bela menina" concordou Kurama

Kagome sorriu e beijou seu companheiro suavemente.

"Eu já disse que te amo hoje Kurama?" perguntou ela carinhosamente

"Hoje ainda não amor!" respondeu ele sorrindo

"Eu te amo Kurama" disse ela com amor

"Eu também te amo Kagome" respondeu ele a beijando suavemente

Kagome se aconchegou no peito de Kurama quando quebraram o beijo.

Sua vida era perfeita. Ela tinha uma marido amoroso e uma linda filha. Uma família unida era tudo o que podia querer.

Kagome agradeceu mentalmente a Inuyasha por magoa-la pois se não fosse por isso ela não teria sua família e isso ela não trocaria por nada.


End file.
